I Trust You
by Magarooski1124
Summary: Just a little one-shot I did for a CS Prompt I got from an Anonymous on Tumblr. "Could you write about injured Killian and it's Emma that tends to his wounds?" (Also has a hint of Tinkerbael/Tinkerfire)


Once back at camp, Hook didn't waste any time as he crumbled to the ground in agony, leaning tiredly against one of the rocks they use for sitting. He gripped his left shoulder tightly to keep it still since the slightest movement sent a sharp pain through his body.

"I could kill you," Emma said as she knelt at his side and covered his hand with hers. "I could literally kill you, Hook."

He let out a painful laugh. "Is that…your way of thanking me for saving your life, love?"

"It was a stupid move," she said as she gently moved his hand away so she could look at it. "You could have been hit."

"And what was I suppose to do?" he asked breathlessly. "Just stand by and let the arrow strike the woman I deeply care for?"

Her eyes flickered to his and they held for a moment but quickly looked away when her heart began to race. "You dislocated your shoulder."

"Aye…I figured that's what happened when I heard the loud pop as I hit the ground."

He looked up to see Neal holding out his flask of rum. "Found it on the ground…must have fallen out when you pushed Emma out of the way."

"Bless you, mate," he praised as he took the flask and took one long, greedy sip.

He gave him a slight nod that meant more than just you're welcome and they both knew it. "I'm going to check on Tink."

"Is she all right?" Emma asked as she looked up at him for the first time.

"Just a couple of bumps and bruises," he assured her. "Nothing she can't handle."

"He cares for her you know," Hook said when they were alone.

"Yeah…I got that." She shifted her stance so that she was kneeling closer to his side and placed both hands carefully on his shoulder. "It needs to be pushed back into place."

"And do you know how to do that?" he asked with a brow raised.

She gave a little uneasy shrug. "Well…I've seen it done in movies before."

"I don't know what that means, Swan…but it doesn't sound reassuring." He took another pull from his flask. "But bloody get on with it…I trust you."

She shook her head uneasily. "I don't know…I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

"I'm already in pain, love…just…"

"Use magic."

Hook and Emma both turned to see Regina standing over them. "What?" Emma exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"I've had my moments, Swan, but no…if you're uncomfortable doing it the regular way, then trust in your magic to do it the right way."

"But I…" She swallowed nervously as she glanced back at Hook. "I wouldn't even know where to start, I…I…"

"You have so much more in you than you think, Swan," she said almost bitterly. "And I'm really getting tired of your pitiful self-doubt."

"This isn't the same thing…lighting a candle or a fire…if I do the slightest thing wrong he could injure his shoulder even more."

"Emma," Hook sighed.

"You do it," Emma pleaded to Regina. "Please."

She shook her head. "It's not for me to do…it will mean more coming from you."

"Why?"

She narrowed her eyes at her. "You know why…now just shut up and do it."

"You really need to work on your encouragement skills, your majesty," Hook said almost harshly as he glared up at her, but his look immediately softened when his eyes met Emma. "I trust you, love…you can do this."

She let out a shaky breath. "Maybe I should just do it the normal way."

"No…use your magic," he told her as he took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I know you can do it…I don't trust anyone else to do it but you."

The faith he had in her was so overwhelming that she felt the tears burning in her eyes. He trusted her to do this…he believed in her…even if he hadn't said the words she could see it in his eyes. And that meant everything to her.

She could already feel the power within her stirring…building slowly in the pit of her belly before it quickly spread through her. She lifted her hand and placed it next to her other, took a deep calming breath and then began to focus. She let that wall she kept up crumble around her and allowed her emotions to fill her heart and body.

She could feel his pain and god he was in so much pain, but she pushed through it focused on that pain. She thought of Hook…her feelings for him and what he meant to her…the fear she had when she thought he'd been hit and then the relief that followed when she knew he wasn't.

He saved her life…and was now paying the price for it…a price she knew he didn't regret and would go through again. He loved her…she could feel it and it was almost stronger than the pain, so she used his feelings along with her own and then pushed with everything she had.

She jolted when she felt his shoulder suddenly snap back in place and gasped when he cried out in pain. She caught him against her when he slumped forward, pressing his head against her chest as her hands dove into his damp hair. "Hook."

His breathing was choppy as he closed his eyes in exhaustion. The pain was so sharp and bright, but it was now slowly ebbing away as the steady beat of her heart soothed him. "I'm okay," he finally managed. "You were brilliant….bloody…brilliant."

Tears escaped her as she dropped her cheek against his hair and then her eyes shifted up to see Regina staring down at her with a smug smile on her face and then turned and walked away.

She sighed as she slid her fingers from his hair and wrapped her arms fully around him. "You should sleep now."

But he didn't answer…because he was already asleep.

Across the camp, Neal watched Emma hold the now sleeping pirate in her arms and felt something stir painfully in his chest. Tink's head fell to his shoulder and he responded by clasping his hand with hers.

"She cares for him, you know," Tink finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…I got that."

Posted 1 day ago


End file.
